warcraft:troll wars
by illidans sevant
Summary: story of those who fought in the troll wars and died through them


28/01/2007 14:48:00

This is the story of the troll wars through the eyes of those who lived and died through them.

SILVER VEIL,QUEL'THALAS

Greenglade village

it was another quiet day in greenglade village for alleria she was watching the clouds pass by. while doing this she began to remember the reason she had joined the elven army. She became very bored on peaceful days and liked action she didn't like sitting down and watching the clouds. She didn't enjoy the calmness of it the serene feeling she got no pleasure out of it. Not like her sisters they loved it but not her she was a fighter she liked loud things preferably battles this mind set was objectionable to some .But it would prove an invaluable asset in the coming and horrific storm that was soon to be unleashed upon the hapless elves.and she would see far more than her fair share of bloody battles. Alleria called out an all to familiar voice it was ranger sergeant ran'tha'los yes she said excitedly to the messenger I have a letter for u it's from vanna tearleaf. Really!! This was excellent news she had been waiting on news from her for several days now it had become irritating on 5th day of no word from her higher, as she anxiously opened the letter she was relieved at what her orders were to be. It said

Anari shola , Alleria you are to go an gather all available rangers and head to my base camp at azure glade it is a matter of the utmost importance and you MUST gather as many rangers as you can and be here within a set time limit of 3days anytime after that we shall commence without you hurry .

This note seemed threating in spirit but it also seemed urgent, she wondered wat the urgency of it could be but she didn't care she had received her orders and she would carry them out.Her first order of business was to head ou throught the village and gather all of the rangers situated there. You all grab your bows arrows quivers and swords your coming with me, at once sir. The same goes for all of you go throught the camp and get every able bodied ranger that on direct orders of ranger commander Alleria Windrunner they are to meet me on the rear side of the village in 5 hours! All who do not comply with this order are to be considered traitors of Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas and shall be treated as such are there any questions?!the rows of robbed rangers was silent no one said a word. Very well then you all are dismissed. And with that they all scattered going door to door and gathering there comrades

SILVER VEIL,QUEL'THALAS

Greenglade village

It had been 5 hours since Alleira Windrunner had given the order for all the rangers in the village to mobilize and so far she was impressed wit the results. They had 50 maybe 65 rangers at that village and there were other rangers within the vicinity by her aides calculations .there were approciamently 120 other rangers within the area around the village all doing patrols around the region to make sure there was nothing to threaten the denizens of the silver veil there had been reports of dog like creatures who called themselves gnolls in the area .though they weren't that smart by elf standards they had been attacking merchants and travelers for weeks and the ranger officers in the area had responded by sending a contigent of rangers to the area that their activity had been the most active . This intelligence had been sent to them by their field scouts not all of which had came back from their mission regardless the gnolls had been pacified by the elf rangers sent to the area.

After hours of waiting all the rangers had been assembled and she began her march to the azureglade the march had been long and harsh filled wit interruptions by the damn gnolls who had ambushed them 5 times. Alleria sir were are we going said a curious ranger were are going to,it was fair for him to ask after all they had been marching for to 2 days .Bearing on their 3rd if they didn't make it in time then whatever was going on would take place with out her. And she wasn't prepared to let that happen not after the trip she had been through, Were going to vanna tearleafs camp in the azureglade ranger .Ah I see sir what is the matter,that is something I do not know yet . Yet that it but well be in the glade soon enough and then well know what we have been called there for tell me wat is your name isthanil sir isthanil you say she asked calmly? Yes Im from reil'kal a small city on the western side of quel'thalas he said proudly. Sounds like a very nice place, yes it he replied my father is in the committee there he still remembers when we high elves landed upon these shores here does he she said attentively yes he and my mother. well you will have to tell me more of this story stay close to me isthanil.Yes sir he said.O and please call me Alleria she asked, yes sir he said energetically.

Azureglade QUEL'THALAS

Vash'ari base camp

Alleria called out vanna she had been wondering if she would arrive on time but she was here and that was all that had mattered im glad you made it on time I was beging to wonder if you would arrive on time but you're here, I wouldn't dare miss this meeting youll be glad you didn't it is of the utmost importance now come with me to my tent we have things to discuss. As they walked to her tent vanna looked at the new arrivals the camp would need to be expanded in order to fit the number of troops in the camp. Once they entered the tent they came to the sights of 5 other ranger officers .Anya Evergreen and her brother Derendil Evergreen Silthos Silverrock Rendethal Highbrook and last but certainly not least Kaelic Greenwater .All prominent ranger officers who ranked on the same level that Alleria was but vanna was the highest ranking officer in the tent and it was silthos who asked what everyone there wanted to know. Ok Vanna why have you called us here we have important business to be attending to and I do not appreciate you calling me away from my duties to come here without there being a reason other than a matter of utmost importance he said that with acid. Yes well I belive you all deserve a explanation.Yes it would be nice to receive one from you Vanna we all would rather be somewhere else stated Drendil I wouldn't protested Alleria .Well we all cant be as battle ready as you are now can we Alleria Anya joked ,mppph im not I will tell you that spoke Kaelic.Now now stop fighting its not what I called you in here for then what is alleria blurted out.Yes back to that I think you will all find this information she paused for a moment disturbing to say the least. Ok then what it the information then? Called out Rendethal who had been silent the up until this moment it had been eating him inside to know what he had been called there for,wat is it that you have called us here for.Well ok here it is as you all know the trolls have been our blood enemies ever since we arrived here and established a settlement upon their ancient ruined city but we managed to hide ourselves and our enchanted forests by utilizing magical rune stones we created with those they fooled the superstitious troll war bands for thousands of years.Alleria remembered the stories she had heard about the cannibalistic troll tribes that made up the amani empire after battles they would take prisoners and dead bodies alike and roast them and drink their blood which as legend as it gave them their horrifying strength in battle they would also soak themselves in the blood of their enemies during battle and come out soaking with it. These were not the only disturbing stories that were told are also stories of their primal gods whos powers they invoke during battle with the use of magical items that would give them the strength of which ever primal aspect they invoked. But the stories didn't end their they were also extremely adept in the art of so called voodoo which was a magical art that was excluysively used by the evil fiends it involved putting hexes and cursed on their enemies and causing them much agony and grief or turning them into simple frogs and other creatures. Another magical art practiced by the trolls was the art of shamanism the trolls were connected to the earth around them and the spirits they called upon them in battle giving pause to even our best of magi they were destructive magics,but their dark casters were probably the most dangerous of their catsers these shadows mages practiced dark arts.these were just a few of the stories she had researched on them and there were far more than most could comprehend. We have been safe for thousands of of years vanna said gloomily but that safety may perhaps be. Has been threatened as of last week Tuesday when we got reports that the trolls on the border have shown an increasing amount of trolls have been moving were we donot know exactly all of our scouts that have managed to get close to their camp have. Well vanna made a gesture at a box in the tent Anya opened it and a horrified expression slid onto her face inside were the severed heads of the scouts. From what they told me the trolls have been watching our movements as well for howlong tho is a mystery one that I hope has an answere and soon. It's a long shot I know but I belive that the troll tribes at the border are preparing for a preemptive strike.WAIT!yelled Derendil you called us here on a hunch for all you know the trolls could be preparing for a strike against each other you forget that the name of the Amani empire is just a title in their case as they are not as unified as the name suggests they war and fight against each other on frequent basises over infernal troll matters.! The trolls tribes that you have observed shouted back Silthos, but I have observed the trolls being extremely friendly towards each other I have also received reports that they have been meeting together and discussing plans that is all my scouts have been able to gather without being captured and roasted over a fire! Yes were all aware of their canabalistic nature no need for you to point it out. Retorted Anya in her brothers defense.EVERYONE we have no need to fight amongst ourselves,Well unless you have proof that the trolls are mobilizing then I suggest you let us leave bellowed kaelic at that moment vanna became extremely irrated and irate.! Well unless you have forgotten who commands you I suugest you rephrase that sentence !u all are to stay at thi s camp I have a runner who is on his way here to give us the proof you require to take me seriously if you all think you have the gull to try and leave I shall have your command terminated. !End of story!

ARATHI HIGHLANDS

Greenhill hold

All had been to far to calm in the highlands of the arathi tribe it had been weeks since they had last been attacked by the neighboring tribes far to long to go with out making some sort of move.they had to be planning something and Thoradin knew it. Thoradin was the leader of the arathi tribe that had situated its self in the highlands that past leaders had named th arathi highlands.a rolling hill area that had been his home for years. As he looked over the horizon with intent in his eyes he turned around and he became overcome with feelings of earieness it was as if something bad was about to transpire. But what could it be bah he thought it was just paranoia but he was still worried . The silverblade and ironmual tribes had been silent for to long the last contact he had had with them was on the battlefield the ironmual had attacked the silverblade tribe and thoradin had saw it as a perfect oppturtunity to ambush both forces and take them down. He had waited until both armies were greatly diminished in doing so he would ensure that he would take lilttle casusalties on his own side. After a course of 8hours when the batlle looked as if it were nearly finished he gave the order and launced the charge he led it on his huge white stallion silvermane and his calvalry came in behind him he took the enemy by complete surprise and crahed in to their infantry forces running all silverblade and ironmual warriors he could find. The calarly on the otherside couldn't figure out what was happening because their comamnder had been killed.this put them at a great disadvantage for when thoradins riders came at them they were con fused and disorganized his infantry all of his heavy divisons were more than a match for the enemies they crashed into their weakened lines and maneuvered their way to their supposed heavy infantry which was in the center of the batlle. This was done because they had maneuvered their way into the very core of each others lines . By the time Thoradins forces had finished the silverblades right flanks were destroyed and their rar guard was dismantled and the ironmauls force was just a memory. Very few of his enemies survived that day he halted his advancing troops only because he felt pity for them. He had massacred them all and they were all running for their lives under the unslaught of the arathi ambushers. Yes that had been a great day for the arathi they had beaten of his enemies. But still something was not right the feeling ever since that day that had befallen him was something of utter dread he feared an aattck on his villages could come at anytime he had to be ready. Siire called out his aid in an timid tone yes he gruffly we have news on the silverblade and ironmaul you do he said anxiously with a big hint of worry. Yes we do said the scout confidently the look in his eyes with the utmost courage in the face of his leader. There villages have come under attack they have said the shocked leader yes they have we got word of it only a few hours ago our operatives were figuring out what to do this development was shocking and a good omen in one. Mmmm it seems as tho fortune shines upon us today my fellow arathi . That attack on the silverblade and ironmaul tribes has given us an edge we can now dismantle them now with the added pressure of the forest trolls upon them he said in a loud tone . I believe that with this new development will give us the time we need to strengthen our resolve against our rival tribes and any other tribe that would stand against us he said in a conflict his voice lowered but I must ask he said calmly what provoked those trolls? We haven't a clue sire he spoke back we if I could live for thousands of years I still would never understand the ways or those trolls spoke the king in a low tone. They dominate their lands with savagery cruel cunning. What ever reason they had attacked the silverblade and ironmual tribes couldn't be anymore disastrous for them.


End file.
